


Facsimile

by rebelsalamander



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, platonic marichat playing the sims 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelsalamander/pseuds/rebelsalamander
Summary: After Marinette creates a Sims game with everyone in her class, Chat Noir shows up to hear what all the whispers were about. Marinette would be absolutely fine with it if she didn't leave free will on and the sims didn't have a mind of their own.





	Facsimile

“So this is the game I keep hearing about,” Chat mused. He stood behind Marinette and watched as she directed Simdrien to make some spaghetti. He idly wished he knew how to turn on a stove. “Why did you get her together with that Adrien guy?”  


Marinette tensed and she felt Chat’s eyes boring into her soul like a soul-boring death ray just waiting to rain judgement down on her head for crimes against subtlety. She spun her chair around to face him. “Oh, no reason. Simdrien and Siminette got together on their own and they seemed happy with each other,” Marinette said and hoped Chat didn’t notice that she was blatantly lying.  


Chat nodded and his eyes misted up. “You can’t keep them apart if they love each other.” His voice was thick with unshed tears. He took a deep breath and collected himself. “Did they also have the triplets on their own?”  


“Yeah,” Marinette squeaked. “I don’t know when they did it. I just looked away for two minutes and Siminette’s suddenly pregnant.” Marinette’s face was so warm that she was surprised that she hadn’t caught fire yet. She was also surprised that Chat bought that lie too. Was he always this oblivious?  


“Did you make me?” Chat asked.  


Marinette laughed. “You’re the cat that’s scared of the bathtub.” She added him on a whim four days before after joking about Chat riding around on one of the robot vacuum cleaners with Tikki. Unfortunately, Sim Noir never did that but he did run away once. It was one of the hardest fifteen minutes of Marinette’s life.  


“Of course I would hate baths,” he grumbled. “It’s not like I shower three times a day or anything.”  


Marinette stared at him for what felt like an eternity. “Wow.” It was bad enough when it was Nino judging him, but Marinette? This was the worst betrayal he ever experienced.  


“Anyway. Sometimes I wonder if my life is actually going to end up like this. What if I really do marry Adrien and live a happy life with him and three children?” Marinette said. “I bet it would be amazing.”  


“I don’t know if I would go that far. You just woohooed with the scarecrow,” Chat said. He tried and failed to keep his face neutral.  


“_What_.” Marinette twisted her neck around so fast that it was a miracle it didn’t break. She watched in muted horror as Siminette and the scarecrow crawled out of the bed as Simdrien blissfully made dinner for five, completely unaware of the affair that happened just three rooms over. She frantically clicked on the toilet and bit back a scream when the option for a pregnancy test popped up.  


Chat cackled as Siminette sauntered down the hall to the bathroom. He doubled over when the notification that a baby was on the way appeared. He gasped for air and part of him wondered if this was how he was going to die.  


“Fuck,” Marinette swore.  


“Name the baby after me,” Chat managed to choke out between gales of laughter. “This is beautiful.” He stopped abruptly. What if this was a prophecy? What if he was destined to marry Marinette only for her to cheat on him with a scarecrow? How could he ever live down being less desirable than a fucking straw figure that stood in fields to scare off birds?  


Then the stove Simdrien was cooking on caught fire.


End file.
